Encounter
by RainbowKnives
Summary: Allegretto takes a walk on Mount Rock, but then meets a strange kid. He feels interested in the kid and decides to talk to him. Little does he know that... Extremely light and short WaltzXAllegretto One Shot! Hope you like it!


Umm, hello, I'm new to this fandom. I won't tell you my life story 'cause that's boring. Anyway, as you can see I LOVE Waltz/Allegretto (I don't care who tops Cx). And I was kiiiinda... "sad" when I found only one fanfic :C And being myself I was too shy to write and submit any but I might as well submit something and see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only played the game and wrote this story.

Warnings: Extremely light BL, Waltz/Allegretto. Possible OOCness? I'm pretty sure about that! Oh and Allegretto doesn't know what Waltz looks like~ Why is this important? You'll see.

Enjoy~ ...Or not?

* * *

Allegretto couldn't sleep. He twisted and turned, but he felt extremely uncomfortable. Falsetto was finally found, but Crescendo and Serenade disappeared off to Forte Castle. It was extremely late and they decided that they might as well rest for a while, but Allegretto was restless and concerned, especially for Polka. What would happen to her when they reached Forte Castle. What would Waltz do to her?

He got up, doing his best not to wake up anyone, and walked along the mountain.

Unlike before, there was no violent breeze that would slap his face. Although it was night, it actually was warmer than before, in the day. He kicked a few rocks while he walked on the narrow path. At the end of the path were some bushes, he jumped over them to take a look on the other side.

An unexpected visitor was there, looking at the view. He seemed to be waiting for something. And whatever it was, it was probably taking ages since the boy was looking at the view, with a very annoyed expression. He had blonde hair and purple eyes, and was wearing extremely detailed clothes with heavy-looking armour covering his legs and feet. He had a sword and what seemed like a big crown sitting next to him. He didn't notice the silver haired boy walking towards him.

Allegretto felt uneasy because of the silence. He decided to break it.

"Umm... hi?" He said, hesitantly. The blondie looked at him and titled his head.

No one said anything.

Finally strange boy broke the silence. "What do you want?"

"H-hey! There is no need to be rude!" Allegretto told him, however, he didn't want to sound angry to the stranger. He sat down next to him. The other boy was like a statue. "What are you doing on this mountain anyway?"

"Excuse me, but what are _you_ doing?" He barked back. Allegretto just about had enough, but he could feel that the other boy was extremely annoyed, and that maybe he was a spoilt kid. Just looking at his clothes obviously signalised that his family was wealthy. Maybe he was of royal blood.

"Hey, calm down." Allegretto tried to calm him down. "I'm just going to Forte." He didn't want to spill too much information to the stranger, so he kept it quick. "And you?"

The other kid's expression wasn't tense any more, instead, he just smirked. "Forte? I live there." Allegretto looked at him.

"Oh, do you?" He asked. He felt uneasy around the kid. Maybe he was one of Waltz' agents. He had to pretend that it was only a vacation. "I'm just going there to take a break." The kid, chuckled slightly.

"Pff, going through Mount Rock isn't a good idea you know." The blondie told him. Allegretto sighed.

"It was my friend's idea." He told him. "She wanted to fight some hard monsters, so we're going through here." The purple eyed boy leaned back slightly.

"Hm... yes, this is a good place to fight." He spoke, Allegretto nodded and looked at the view.

Oh how he wished it was him and Polka and not him and a strange from Forte, possibly one of his agents. But he could help but think that he was... an interesting boy. Allegretto looked down. God, why was he being so attached to one his enemies?

"And to answer your question..." The boy finally spoke, Allegretto looked at him, trying to be polite. "I'm waiting for a _friend_ of mine to bring me something _very important_." Allegretto smiled.

"And he's taking ages?"

"Yes."

After a few minuets, the blonde boy then got up, put on his crown and took his sword. "I shall go search for him." He walked a few steps then stopped and looked back. "You.. kept me company." He told Allegretto. He was expecting the blue eyed kid to blush, and got the response he wanted and smirked. He looked back and put up his hand like if he was bidding good bye.

Allegretto was in deep thought. Maybe he could make friends with him after the battle with Waltz was over to maybe settle things between Baroque and Forte.

"Hey!" Allegretto stopped the other boy just as he was about to get on a dragon-like creature. "My name's Allegretto! What's your's?"

There was a moment of hesitation, after the boy got on the dragon. Without facing Allegretto, he spoke silently.

"_Waltz_."

The was a bitter silence.

"..._What?_" Allegretto said, astonished.

Waltz looked at the Allegretto with a bitter smile and chuckled, he now knew that he was the kid running around with the Andantino rebels. "_Count_ Waltz." He kicked the dragon slightly and it took off. A trail of laughter was left.

Allegretto had his mouth wide open the whole time.

_'I was talking, to my enemy?'_

* * *

I'm sorry, it's quite short, but I just wanted to practise a little. I have another version of this story, only Waltz and Allegretto knew who each other were and stuff, but I didn't like it so I did this instead~

Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm quite crap at writing heh.

Anyway.

I flattery is nice, but critiques are what I am mainly looking for. PLEASE tell me if I have called Waltz by his name before Allegretto knew who he was and OOCness, and spelling mistakes ect ect and of course, how to improve. If you don't think you can write a critique, then could you at least point any of those out? If you don't like the story nor spelling, it's totally fine! As long as you don't flame, I'm happy! Flames don't help a writer, critiques do! (Unless you're just going to be plain rude while pointing out my mistakes, then just go away).

I always read and reply unless it's a flame btw Cx

Thank you for wasting your time with my fanfic and bye!


End file.
